


you shine like silver in the sunlight

by Anonymous



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Party, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, i hate myself a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ryan laughs, even though that wasn’t funny at all. Shane can tell that he’s a little tipsy already, because he’s more giggly than usual, and he’s just—he’s absolutely endearing when he’s like this. He hates Ryan for making him feel this way—soft and completely infatuated.





	you shine like silver in the sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all know that i genuinely hate myself for writing this . 
> 
> anyway. listen to morphine by lights

Going to this Christmas party was a huge mistake, Shane realises as soon as he steps through the doors. The music is cranked up to full volume, making the whole facility vibrate, and it’s very crowded already—even though it just started. He’s really not a party person, he never goes to these things, even if they’re just work parties. So why did he agree to this, again? Right, because Jen said that it would mean a lot to her if he came. She basically put this whole thing together, and he could tell that she was proud of the party when she talked about it. So Shane promised to go. The fact that Ryan said he might go too didn’t change anything. Nothing at all. 

 

He spots Sara immediately, it’s impossible not to. She’s running around getting everyone drinks, wearing a ridiculous Christmas sweater that he thinks is a joke. (At least he hopes it is.)

Sara sees him too, and makes her way through the crowd. “I’m so happy you made it!” she says with a surprised look on her face when she finally reaches Shane. He can’t help but smile—he really likes Sara, and her passion for all of this.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” he says and shrugs. 

She punches him in the shoulder and laughs. “That’s a lie if I ever heard one.”

Yeah, okay, so maybe it is. “Um, is Ryan here yet?” Shane asks, changing the subject. 

Sara looks at him and smiles like she knew exactly what he was going to ask before he actually did it. Is he that predictable when it comes to Ryan? Maybe. _Probably._

“Yeah! He got here before everyone else and helped me decorate,” she says and points towards the other side of the room. “He should be over there, by the bar.”

Shane mumbles a  _ thanks  _ and goes to look for Ryan. On the way there he practically meets everyone—Steven, Andrew, Daysha, Eugene, Jen—and they greet each other, even though they just saw each other at work a couple of hours ago. It is Friday, after all. 

 

There are less people by the bar, so Shane finally spots him. Ryan’s wearing a sweater similar to Jen’s, and it’s just as ridiculous as hers. He manages to pull it off somehow, though, of course he does. He looks wonderful in anything, and Shane hates him for being so goddamn cute all the time. 

He looks up and they make eye contact. “Hi, big guy,” he says in greeting, smiling up at Shane. He loves that smile more than most things in the world. Ryan is so beautiful, it’s actually not even fair _ ,  _ Shane thinks as he grins back. The lightning in the room only makes it worse—the Christmas lights cast a soft, low light over his face and—fuck. Shane is so,  _ so _ crazy about him. And he has been for some time, now; ever since they started doing Unsolved together and got closer, he’s had a huge crush on Ryan. Shane’s been wondering when it’s gonna go away, but now he’s wondering  _ if  _ it’s gonna go away at all. And right now, when Ryan is smiling at him like that, he thinks that’s probably never going to happen. But Shane is fairly certain that Ryan doesn’t feel the same way, which is fine. Being his friend is almost good enough. 

“Hey, little guy,” he responds, and Ryan laughs, even though that wasn’t funny at all. Shane can tell that he’s a little tipsy already, because he’s more giggly than usual, and he’s just—he’s absolutely  _ endearing  _ when he’s like this. He hates Ryan for making him feel this way—soft and completely infatuated. Except that he doesn’t really hate him at all, and that’s kind of the problem here. 

“So you made it, huh? I didn’t actually think you would.” Ryan says, and suddenly they’re standing close,  _ so close _ , to be able to hear each other over the music. 

“I’m just a sucker for Christmas parties,” Shane replies, shrugging. 

Ryan laughs again, harder this time. “Shut up, you idiot, you are  _ not. _ ” Then he reaches out and casually touches Shane’s arm, which makes it tingle a little. (But he’ll never admit that to anyone, ever.) “Do you want anything to drink, maybe?” Ryan asks.

Drinking right now is probably not a good idea, but he agrees anyway. “I—yeah, sure. Gin and—“

“Coke, I know. Seriously, who do you think I am?” Ryan replies, mockingly placing a hand over his own chest to look offended. 

Before Shane says something stupid, or worse— _ blushes _ —someone suddenly shouts “ _ Mistletoe _ !” so loud that  _ everyone  _ hears it, even over the music. Shane turns around and looks over to where the voice came from, and sure enough—two people are standing beneath a doorpost leading to another room, with a mistletoe hanging right above them. The pair must notice that everyone in the room are staring, so they exchange a chaste, hesitant kiss. The whole crowd erupt in cheers and applause, and then it’s over as quickly as it started. 

They stare at each other for a second. 

“I love parties, man,” Ryan says, and now it’s Shane’s turn to laugh. 

  
  


Two drinks later and Shane is starting to feel pleasantly tipsy, which is a great feeling, but he also finds himself staring at Ryan more often than usual, and not being able to look away. He decides that he doesn’t care, because Ryan is  _ shining.  _

 

It’s pretty late now, and a lot of people are tired, including Shane. That’s how he ends up crammed together with ten other people on a small couch, with Ryan practically in his  _ lap,  _ which is distracting to say the least. The alcohol in his system is starting to wear off, though—which is good. Now he doesn’t have to worry about doing something really bad, like kissing his best friend. Or maybe he does, because said best friend is currently making it very difficult—Ryan is laughing with his head on Shane’s shoulder, trying to get him to get up from the sofa and  _ dance _ with him. 

Ryan suddenly stands up and reaches out his hand. “Come on, just for a little while?” he says, 

referring to the dancing. Shane rolls his eyes fondly, takes Ryan’s hand and gets up, too. He thinks that Ryan could probably get him to do anything. 

“You’re actually agreeing to this?” Ryan says, surprised, and cracks up again. Why does he have to be so pretty? He wants to kiss him and hold him and never let him go—that’s how fucking much he loves him. He hates himself a little bit for being so infatuated.

“Yeah, let’s go before I change my mind,” he says, and notices that Ryan still hasn’t let go of his hand. He wishes that he never will. 

Ryan beams at him, and he’s glowing. “Yeah, okay,” he says, and starts leading them out of the room, still not letting go of his hand.

 

“ _ Mistletoe! _ ” someone suddenly shouts out of nowhere, and Shane stops in his tracks, realizing that the person is shouting at  _ them _ before he has even turned around and confirmed it—because he recalls seeing a mistletoe hanging here earlier, exactly where he’s standing. He curses himself for not remembering that before he stepped under it with the person that he actually really  _ wants  _ to kiss.  _ Fuck. _

He turns around and sees Jen looking at them with a shit-eating grin on her face. “You know what to do,” she exclaims and points to the  _ cursed _ plant hanging above their heads. 

Shane looks over at Ryan, and he’s still got that starry eyed look—but he’s not smiling anymore.  _ That’s a bad sign.  _ He could just kiss him now, shrug it off later and blame it on the alcohol tomorrow, just to see what kissing Ryan feels like. He really,  _ really  _ wants to.

 

Suddenly he finds himself being vaguely aware that people around them are talking. ( _Come on, just do it!_ ) But only vaguely—because Ryan is leaning closer to him all of a sudden. 

Shane’s hands are on Ryan’s waist before his mind even knows what's happening, They are so close now that he can hear Ryan’s breath hitching at the gesture and— _ fuck _ . Ryan is on his tiptoes, now, putting his arms around Shane’s neck. There’s no going back. They make eye contact, and he can tell that Ryan is as unsure as he is about this. They are so close now that their noses brush, and Shane smiles. He has wanted this for so long, and now it’s actually happening. Even if it’s just going to be a one-time thing and never happen ever again, he’s fine with it. More than fine. 

So he leans a little closer and their lips meet. 

 

The world around them explodes with applause and cheers—but he is only able to focus on Ryan.

  
  


It starts out hesitant. They tentatively move their lips against one another’s, and Shane lets out a shaky breath, and cups his cheek with one hand, the other still resting on Ryan’s waist. He can feel him leaning into it. 

He tilts his head a little and kisses Ryan deeper, slower. He feels like he should worry about what this will mean for them in the future, but he can’t focus on anything at all. He’s beginning to lose himself completely when Ryan suddenly pulls away a little. They stare at each other for a second, still only inches away. 

“ _ Jesus,  _ Shane,” Ryan whispers, looking completely awestruck. 

“Yeah,” is the only thing he’s able to get out—he’s absolutely speechless. He’s not ready to let Ryan go just yet, so he starts caressing his cheek. He closes his eyes.

 

The rest of the world comes into focus again, and he’s suddenly aware that  _ everyone  _ is staring at them—applauding and whistling. Shane’s face feels hot and he knows that he’s blushing. He doesn’t really care, because Ryan is doing the same thing. He looks so wonderful like this, Shane thinks, and hopes that this wasn’t their last kiss. That Ryan wants him, too. 

“Took you guys long enough,” Jen calls over the loud cheering, which, yes, is still going on, and Ryan pulls away from Shane completely. (He misses him already.) “You’re gonna pay for this,” Ryan shouts. 

Jen just laughs. “Thank me later!” 

  
  


They end up in the kitchen, somehow. It’s more closed off than the other rooms, and Shane is thankful for some privacy. 

“So, um. That happened?” Ryan says, not meeting Shane’s eyes, and he thinks that maybe this is it—Ryan is going to tell him that it didn’t mean anything, it was just for show. But instead he adds, “And you have no idea how long I’ve wanted it to.” Shane’s heart skips three beats. 

Shane smiles at him. “I think I might have an idea, actually.” 

Ryan looks up, finally making eye contact with him. “What do you mean? Did you know?”

Shane definitely didn’t know. If he did, he would’ve done something about it sooner. “No, I just mean that I’ve probably wanted it longer,” Shane explains and takes his hand in his, intertwining their fingers. 

Ryan’s cheeks turn pink again. “I really don’t think so.”

”I definitely think so, though,” Shane says, laughing silently, still not believing they’re having this conversation right now. 

Ryan scoffs. “Oh, and if you think so then you must be right, huh?” he asks, trying to mock him—but he’s grinning, so it’s a little hard for Shane to take him seriously.

“Pretty much.” Shane deadpans. 

“Are we gonna fight more over this or are you gonna kiss me again?” Ryan murmurs, suddenly much more serious. 

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Shane says, leaning down and starts peppering light, teasing kisses on his jaw—because he  _ can,  _ because he’s allowed to, now. 

Ryan lets out a breathless laugh. “I hate you.”

“Do you, now?” 

“Shut up, Shane,” he says, but he sounds so  _ fond _ . Shane presses their lips together again—and now he knows that this is just the beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry


End file.
